Treasure Party
by Babydracky
Summary: Delilah organizes a Treasure Party where all singles will find their Valentine. Casey 'volunteers', Zeke participates.


**Title:** Treasure Party  
**Pairing:** Zeke/Casey  
**Rating:** PG-13 to light R  
**Summary:** Delilah organizes a Treasure Party where all singles will find their Valentine. Casey 'volunteers', Zeke participates.

* * *

**TREASURE PARTY**

Casey should have known that Delilah would do something ridiculous for Valentine's Day. She always did. Still, when she interpolated him a week ago about Valentine's Day his heart had beat faster and his hands had turned clammy. He had definitely hoped she would invite him. He knew it was stupid to hope, but he had always dreamed that the beautiful and unfortunately bitchy Delilah would notice him one day. He had wished that this cover girl will open her eyes and see that Casey could the perfect boyfriend for her, a boyfriend who would care about her truly, whatever her failings could be. Casey knew how much a nuisance she could be, but deep down he knew he was one of the only ones to know who Delilah could truly be; a nice and smiling girl. When she smiled at him Casey was the happiest boy in the world.

"So, Casey." she had smiled at him, that one true and beautiful smile that always made him weak in the knees. "I suppose you're free for Valentine's Day?"

Casey really thought no other woman could hurt him that much with such an angelic smile. Sure--everyone in school would know that poor Casey Connor would be free on that Sunday.

"Indeed," he had answered a blush spreading on his cheek. He couldn't believe he was actually talking about Valentine's Day with Delilah Profitt.

"Perfect! It's settled then! You and Me, the perfect team!"

Casey couldn't turn down Delilah for the life of him; that's why he had agreed to take part on her very brilliant plan for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Delilah's plan began with last week's magazine issue.

She had decided that this year, Valentine's Day wouldn't be in honor of happy lovebirds, happy couples who just showed the world their happiness and didn't think a minute about all the other people who were actually alone. This year would be about the one standing alone. She even broke off with her current boyfriend to share the others loneliness. For the first time since her first day at school, Delilah Profitt was single for Valentine's Day and she seemed to really enjoy it.

That's how she decided to reunite all singles at school on that Saturday for a big Valentine's Search Party.

* * *

Casey couldn't believe his eyes when he arrived at the Faculty that late Saturday afternoon and discovered that, at least, half the school had decided to turn in and seemed to be singles. Delilah definitely knew how to make crowd follow her.

Casey was here to take pictures of the party.

The rules of the Searching Party were really easy. The girls had to hide somewhere, anywhere really, and the guys had to find them. When a guy found a girl he would have a chance to be her Valentine.

Casey would take pictures of the whole party that night and then have people come to him later for interviews about their night and their new love life. He didn't mind because he wouldn't have been here if Delilah hadn't asked him in the first place; he would have been too shy to come by his own, and he was pretty sure that the night would be fun now.

* * *

"Get out of here!" the first girl hissed at him when he found her in the soccer team's locker room. "I don't want you to find me!"

"I kind of already did," answered Casey, nearly pouting. He definitely didn't want Nathalie Greengrass to kiss him; she had too many muscles for a girl but it still hurt to be rejected like that.

"Get lost!" she hissed again "I'm waiting for someone else!"

"Who are you waiting for, then?" asked Casey seriously.

"Bradley James, the Soccer Team Captain, you idiot!" she nearly growled.

That was indeed a stupid question regarding the fact that she was actually hiding by the team captain's locker. Casey wasn't sure that she actually got the idea that anyone can enter here and find her. He sympathized with the poor guy who would actually find her.

* * *

"Hi there!" Casey said when he found another girl in the swimming pool "Are you actually hiding in there?"

"I am," she answered him still swimming.

"You know… everyone can actually see you here, right?" Casey just didn't understand how someone could hide while swimming.

"Really?" answered the girl, sardonic. "I suppose they can but I'm not sure they can actually catch me."

Indeed. The girl seemed to be a very good swimmer.

Casey couldn't get it though. Why would all those girls pretend to hide to have one guy actually find her? Wouldn't it be easier to actually ask that guy out?

* * *

Another girl he found hiding around the dumpsters on the parking of the school.

"This is kind of gross." he whispered to her in order to not give her away.

"Shhh!" she silenced him.

Casey kept silent a moment, then asked, "Who the hell are you waiting for here?"

And the girl showed him a car, a red one. A guy was sitting in there. Casey just couldn't believe his eyes. That was Zeke Tyler's car. He wouldn't have thought the guy would actually come for the party.

"Good luck," he said to the girl and continued his journey.

* * *

The next girl he wished he never found.

She already had been found by a very pushy Valentine and she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

He'd been walking for two long hours when he came back to the parking and was pushed by a crying girl.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, worried.

"Leave me alone!" she cried and left.

That's when he spotted him. Zeke Tyler. He was sitting on the trunk of his car smoking a cigarette. Alone.

Casey would never have dared to go to him, here, at this party, but now he was tired and bored, so he decided to take a little rest with the guy. He supposed Zeke wasn't here to share the spirit of Valentine's Day.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Casey tried when he arrived next to Zeke.

"What does it look like?" replied the taciturn young man. "I'm waiting for Cupid's arrow to pierce my heart."

"Didn't seem to work with the cute Cupid who just ran away," answered Casey, staying still in front of Zeke.

"Not my fault if she doesn't know to shoot an arrow," answered Zeke, blowing his smoke in Casey's face.

Casey was not an idiot whatever Zeke thought of him and he knew well why the guy was here.  
"You came to sell your drugs." he said not really thinking about it.

"You better shut up, Connor," growled Zeke, catching Casey by his collar.

The first thing Casey thought was how come Zeke Tyler knows my name? and then, Not a surprise girls find him so hot. He was so screwed.

"Zeke?" a little voice called for the guy from behind Casey.

"What can I do for you babe?" asked the guy, a tempting smile on his full lips not letting Casey go away.

"I thought you had spotted me," answered the blond girl, blushing.

Zeke made a sound with his tongue, dug into his pocket and held out something to the girl.  
"Cherry, my very favorite." he smirked "Let's enjoy it tonight, shall we?"

"Zeke! Don't be such a prat!" Casey answered before he could think about it. Why would the guy be so mean to that girl? She just wanted her chance with him. There was nothing wrong with it.

"Casey boy," answered Zeke through gritted teeth "You don't even like cherry, don't be jealous, sweetheart. I kept your favorite. Banana."

How the guy knew about Casey's love for bananas was beyond him, but he just knew that Zeke's eyes could be quiet scary and fascinating at the same time from this close.

"Sorry sugar, but I'm quite busy at the moment" went on Zeke, smiling like the devil. "Come back later?"

How could a guy be so insulting while so charming? Casey was totally lost.

When the girl went away, Zeke never stopped looking at him, challenging.

"Connor, you better get lost yourself," he finally said lighting another cigarette. Casey would have obliged if Zeke didn't stop him by catching his hand. "For fuck's sake!" Zeke growled. "What's their fucking problem?"

Casey barely had time to catch sight of a ginger-haired girl coming their way, before Zeke's lips caught his in a bruising kiss.

His very first kiss.

* * *

"What… What's wrong with you?" Casey finally blurted out when Zeke let go of him. Zeke had just kissed him all moist lips and tongue, warm and hungry. Casey was pretty sure his legs would fail him now but he wouldn't let go before telling Zeke what prick he really was. Pleasing himself and never thinking about other's feelings.

"You didn't seem to mind, Casey boy," smirked Zeke, clearly pleased with himself.

"I do mind!" Casey yelled. That was his first kiss, his very first one. And Zeke Tyler should never have been the one to give it to him.

"That wasn't what your tongue seemed to say a moment ago," Zeke answered, clearly amused now.

"And what could have it said with your tongue clearly trying to suffocate me!" Casey was really losing it.

"Virgins." Zeke sighed dramatically.

"Dicks." answered Casey, bitter.

And then Zeke Tyler actually laughed. Casey would have found that laugh endearing if he wasn't the one being laughed at--and if he wasn't so angry.

"You're really an egotistic prick, you know that?" Casey went on "You never think of anyone else, always yourself! Do you know what people will do to me at school now? When they heard about that kiss? They'll beat me up!"

"They never need a reason to slap you around before, Casey," answered Zeke in a strange, compassionate voice.

"And now you've given them a perfect reason to batter me!"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," answered Zeke calmly after a long pause.

"Not to worry?" squeaked Casey "Have you lost your mind? I better change schools before Monday!"

"Casey. You have to understand something--something you seem to miss completely. In this school, no one touches what is mine. Believe me; no one wants to mess with me."

Zeke was definitely confident. And mad. The problem wasn't about truthfulness of Zeke's words, but about what he meant by them.

"Yours?" stuttered Casey.

"Mine." acquiesced Zeke.

"I'm not yours," contradicted Casey.

"You are. I found you, Casey boy. Now you're mine for taking," smirked Zeke again.

"You're totally fucked up." whispered Casey.

"You'll learn to like that."

* * *

Zeke was the one driving Casey back home. Casey learned very quickly that he would like Zeke's madness when Zeke kissed him good night by making his mark on Casey's sensitive neck with his teeth.

"Better have my property marked for Monday." Zeke smiled proudly before kissing sweetly Casey on the mouth.


End file.
